Bella's adventure
by Drea-Alfa-Wolf
Summary: Bella is a college student at North Seattle Community College and lives with Alice in an apartement not too far from there.She runs into a interesting character and gets distracted from her studies and her trip to France.
1. Chapter 1

**B POV**

So there I was, standing in the middle of a field in a thunder storm. You might be wondering why. Well here is my story.

**I was student at North Seattle Community College going on an international trip to France. I was so excited to go with my best friend Alice.**

**She has been my best friend since my last year of high school. We had met in the parking lot of the high school. I had bumped right into her because I was late for my biology class. We ended up talking for 15 minutes in the middle of the parking lot. Since that day, we've been inseparable. Of course, I was late for biology but I had found a great friend. We lived together in an apartment building 20 minutes from the college.**

**I was walking down the hall when I saw a strange student. He was extremely pale and had the most peculiar eyes. They were golden and it felt like they could see inside your soul. I was so concentrated on him that I ran right into an open door. I went to pick up my things when I saw those same eyes staring at me. He was crouched beside me and was helping me pick up my books.**

**I was completely speechless. How could he have got here so fast? Wasn't he just at the other end of the hall? Anyways, he was here now and he handed me my books. I had forgotten how heavy they were and dropped them again. This time I picked them up before he could reach for one. I was blushing so much I'm sure that he had noticed.**

**He just looked me in the eyes and gave me a crooked smile. Oh my god! That smile! I could have just melted there, if there wasn't a crowd gathering around us. I got up quickly and ran to my next class trying to forget that perfect smile.**

**I had trouble concentrating in class. I could hardly hear the professor over my thoughts. I had fallen asleep in class.**

_I was in the hall again. He was walking toward me with a determined look in his eyes. I was frightened and began to run. He was chasing after me. I turned the corner and came to a dead end. I was cornered. He walked slowly toward me and pushed me up against the wall. He started kissing me furiously. I could not push him off and yet I enjoyed it. I had never experienced anything like it. I started to kiss back, when I woke up._

**The professor was standing over me and the class was empty. He was furious. One thing you should know about my professor, is that you should never, ever, fall asleep in his class. The last student who fell asleep in his classed had been thrown out of the class.**

**-«Bella, why have you fallen asleep in my classroom?**

**-I'm sorry professor…it's just I've been studying so much for the next exam that I have been losing sleep.»**

_Where had that come from? I guess I was a better liar then I thought._

**-«Do you really think I would fall for that? »**

_Or not…_

**-«I'm sorry professor but I have been losing sleep.**

**-Try and get some sleep. Oh and make sure this never happens again, is that understood Miss Swan? **

**-Of course professor. It will never happen again. »**

**I picked up my books and left the classroom. I made my way to the cafeteria to meet Alice when I bumped into that guy again. This time, he hadn't seen me turn the corner. He merely smiled at me and continued walking toward the cafeteria. I followed him from a distance of course into the lunchroom. **

**Alice was waiting for me at our usual table. She saw the smirk on my face and looked at me strangely. As I sat down she asked: «Bella what's wrong with you? You're smiling! You never smile these days. »I just kept on smiling at her. Finally she just gave up and started eating again. I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I just blurted it out.**

**-«Ok, here's the deal, I was walking down the hall when I saw this guy. OMG he was so hot! I ended up running into a door because I wasn't looking where I was going….Anyways ,before I got the chance to pick up my books, there he was beside me , holding my books.**

**-Did you ask him out?**

**-What, are you crazy? You know I don't have enough self-confidence to do that.**

**-Anyways, what were you saying?**

**-So, after that I went to class and fell asleep! I had the weirdest dream about that guy…I woke up and the whole class was gone and the teacher was standing over me!**

**-Did you talk in your sleep again?**

**-I hope not!!! It would be so embarrassing if the class heard what I was thinking! **

**-Bells, what were you thinking?**

**-That is personal information.**

**-Oh, come on! I'm your best friend.**

**-You'll just have to wait. »**

**After that, we ate in silence. I kept an eye out for that guy. Unfortunately, I didn't see him again for the rest of the week. I still kept my eyes open for him.**

**That week end, I went shopping for some supplies for the trip to France. I found a great pair of shorts for exploring the cities. Alice tried to make me buy a skirt but I refused to even get near that thing.**

****

_E POV_

**I couldn't believe this. This girl was driving me nuts! I had seen her in the hall a week ago and still could not get over the fact that I could not read her mind. She was like a whole different species to me. Her smell drives me crazy. I have to go hunting. I'm sure she won't even notice I'm gone for a week.**

B POV

The following week, I had a reoccurring dream almost every night.

_I was walking down the halls of the college looking for something…no someone. I was searching for those beautiful eyes, that beautiful skin, his beautiful hair but alas I couldn't find him. I turned around to go back to the apartment but I was shocked to find someone standing at the end of the hall just staring at me. I decided to ignore the person and continued walking. The shadow started to follow me. I stopped walking but it continued to close in. I turned to see who was following me and I saw those eyes inches from mine. His lips closed in on mine and moved softly down my neck. I couldn't stand it any longer I wanted him…I needed him._

**That's when I would wake up. Sometimes, I would find Alice standing in my doorway just staring at me. I was talking in my sleep again. Alice said that I had screamed repeatedly.**

**I had to focus on my trip. I was leaving in a month. Why did I have to find this guy now of all times? I wonder if he's going too. That would just ruin the trip for me. I would be thinking of him instead of the beautiful cities. Or would we explore them together?**

**Alice was getting a little annoyed with me. She thought I was spending too much time on this guy, when I could be using that time to be shopping. Typical Alice, always thinking of shopping. She even started eating lunch with Rosaline (her stepsister, which I hated) just to get away from me. **

**I decided to actually pay attention in class to get my mind off of him. Well, all I can say is that my teachers are so boring. Why did I even sign up for half of these classes? I was trying to listen to my French teacher, when she got interrupted by a knock on the door.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you would think that it would have been the dean or a teacher come to talk to the class, but guess who was at the door?**** Yeah,you guessed it…that guy…again!How do I keep running into this guy?!?**

**Well apparently he is on the comity for the trip I'm going on and he had come to talk to the students attending the trip.I was so embarrassed ****when he called my name.**

**Then I realized…I was the only one in the class going. What would he do once we are alone ****together? Would he ask me why I didn't thank him for picking up my books? Or maybe he knew I had followed him into the cafeteria.**

**He finally finished apologizing for the interruption and walked over ever so casually. It felt like an eternity! The whole time, he had his eyes locked on mine. I couldn't move. Why did he have so much affect on me?**

**When he got about a foot from me, he stopped. He started talking about the trip.**

_The only thing I could think of was WOW! I had never heard his voice before. It was so beautiful. It was the most beautiful male voice I had ever heard. I couldn't believe this guy was real._

**Just then, he stopped talking. He looked at me and asked****;**

-Are you even listening to me?

**I had just realized that I hadn't actually been paying attention to what he was saying. I was only listening to his voice.**

-Sorry, I kinda zoned out.

**He gave me a funny look and that little crooked smile appeared. How it made me want to just jump on him! **

**I couldn't really do that, since I don't even know him.**

**He began talking again about the trip. I actually paid attention , seeing as I needed this information. As I was listening I realized that the trip had been canceled!**

**I couldn't hold myself back.**

-HOW COULD THEY JUST CANCEL THE TRIP LIKE THAT!!!!

**He was not shocked by my response. Instead, he just told me to relax and that we were going to have a meeting in an hour, after classes.**

**I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It helped. As I did so, he gave me another smile and walked away.**

**I went back in class. The teacher gave me a dirty look, but did not say anything. I took my seat in silence knowing that all eyes were on me.**

**After class, I rushed over to the apartment to find Alice sitting there watching TV. I told her about the meeting I was going to and how they had canceled my trip. I didn't mention that guy, because I know she would have just gotten frustrated again and locked herself in her room, so she wouldn't hear about him again.**

**I walked over to the school and found the room in which we were having the meeting. When I walked in, I saw that I wasn't the first one there. There were a few people I had recognized from previous meetings, but could not remember their names.**

**I took a seat and prepared myself for a long meeting. The highlight of this meeting was when he walked into the room. He looked like a super model. I couldn't believe this guy was real.**

**As he took his seat, he looked in my direction and gave me that crooked smile again. The effect never seems to diminish. The meeting seemed to go on for hours. They just kept repeating how we didn't have enough money, and then out of the blue, the guy interrupts and offers to give the group the money that we were missing. I was in total shock. How could he have that much money?!? We were taking about like 10 to 12 thousand dollars!!!**

**The board refused to take his money. They said they could not take his money, they said it would be wrong. **

**He just shrugged it off and settled back into his seat and listened quietly during the rest of the meeting.**

**After the meeting everyone cleared the room rather quickly. I tried to get out of there as fast as I could, but obviously not fast enough. He caught me just before I walked out the door.**

-Can we talk for a minute?

**I just nodded and followed him down the hall. I had no idea where he was taking me.**

-Ok, so what did you want to talk about?

-I've been thinking a lot lately and I realized that I have been avoiding you.

_This was not what I expected to hear._

-Why would you be avoiding me?

-Well…it is really hard to explain.

**He looked at me with eyes that seem to be asking to drop the subject.**

**-**Okay…maybe you'll tell me another time

-I promise I will.

-I'll hold you to that, you know.

**He looked at me curiously for a minute and continued walking. I had hardly noticed that we had stopped.**

**For the first time, I actually felt normal around him, even though this was kind of acward at the same time. I can't believe the he hadn't even told me his name.**

**We came to a flight of stairs that I had never seen before. I stopped and just watched him go up the first few steps and turn around.**

-What's wrong?

-Nothing, I've just never seen this stair case before.

-I'm not surprised. Few people know this part of the building.

-How did you find it?

-One of my classes was near by and it had been cancelled for the day. So, I decided to explore this section of the building and that's how I found it.

-Cool.

-So, do you want to see what's up here or not?

-Now, why would I go up a staircase with a total stranger in a part of the building I don't know?

-Because he's charming.

**He flashed that crooked smile and I just melted.**

-By the way, what is your name?

-Edward Cullen.

-Hi Edward, my name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella.

**I held out my hand as a joke. Obviously, he did not think it was funny. I was puzzled by his expression. I had never seen so much doubt in his eyes.**

**We walked up the stairs in silence. I hated seeing him keep such distance from me. He would glance over every minute or so, just to make sure I hadn't run off or something. When we finally got to the top, I was shocked to be standing on the roof.**

**I wasn't afraid of heights but I was afraid to fall off, since there was no ledge on this section of the roof.**

**Edward had stopped at the top of the staircase and was judging my reaction. This place was beautiful. There were little gardens around the edges of the roof and the sun was shining bright.**

**Edward was still standing near the stairs and he was always in the shadows. I couldn't figure out why he wasn't coming out to enjoy the beautiful weather.**

**He seemed to be hesitating on what to do next. He kept looking at me and it really started to creep me out. I mean I hardly know this guy and he takes up to a place where I have never been before. The way he was concealing himself in the shadows reminded me of a predator stalking his prey in the shade of the forest. **

**I gave a quick glance at the door to see if I could run for it. With my luck, I would probably trip down the stairs and break my legs and everything else in my body.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long…I had a major writer's block!

_**E POV**_

So here we were on the roof, just the two of us. I could have just killed her right there and now. I could almost taste it. It was driving me nuts. I had planned this for so long. I still can't believe she fell for it so easily. No one knew about this place except for me and the janitor.

As I watched her pace, I could see that she was uneasy. She knew something was up. What could I say? Did she know my secret? I hope not, because if she does I'm totally screwed…unless…I kill her.

I can't do that! She has so much to live for! This pure torture, I'm so close. Why can't I bring myself to do it? What is it about this human? Why can't I read her thoughts? This is so getting out of hand! I have to say something or she'll just make a run for it. I could see it in her eyes. I mean…I could always just stop her…

_**So…Do you still want to go to France?**_

_Of course I do! Why do you__ ask?_

_**Well…I could always take you.**_

_Well sure if…wait what??????_

_**Yeah, I mean I know you worked really hard to get all that money and it would be a shame to let all that hard work go to waste. And you seem really bummed at that meeting when they told you the trip was cancelled.**_

_Weren't you?!?_

_**Of course I was! I was really looking forward to spending some time with you…oopps! Did I really just say that??**_

_You wanted to spend time with me??? Why? What am I to YOU?!? I hardly know you!!_

What am I saying? I do want to spend time with her…drinking her blood…but that's not the same thing as she thinks. How am I going to get out of this one? What if I just…Of course that will work. She will never see it coming.

_He walked over to Bella and looked her in the eyes. Their faces were inches from each other. She was starting to shake. He closed the distance between their lips and gave her a slow and delicate kiss._

_**B POV**_

He slowly came out of the shadows. As he did, I caught of a glimpse of the strangest anomaly in my whole life ( even though that isn't all that long). His skin started to sparkle. When I say sparkle, I really mean SPARKLE!!!! It was like someone had covered his skin with a ton of glitter. No, that's not right. It wasn't as subtle as glitter. It looked more like millions of tiny diamonds.

My head was spinning. I felt like I was having a really weird dream but this is nothing like my previous dreams. It was so much better. He was now standing directly in front of me. Only a few inches separate his faces from my own! I had never been this close to him since the time we first met. This was so much different though. He actually was standing over me. His body language was something like desire mixed in with some resistance.

He leaned in and I started to panic. What was he doing?? Was this really happening to me? Then his lips touched mine and it was like every thought in my mind just vanished into thin air. It was like nothing I ever experienced before. It was so delicate and passionate at the same time.

Now my head was **really** spinning. I almost fell over but then his gentle and strong arms caught me without breaking the incredible kiss. He finally pulled away after a few endless seconds. I really wish he hadn't pulled away. I would have loved to stay there in the sunlight with the sparkling, handsome and totally gorgeous guy.

My head finally cleared. It was then that I actually realised that He was still sparkling. It wasn't just my imagination working on over drive, he was just standing there staring at me with those beautiful eyes and that wonderful crooked smile.

-_Um… why are you sparkling?_

_**E POV**_

Oh CRAP!!!!!!!!

I totally forgot that she was standing in sunlight. This meant that I was now standing in the sunlight and sparkling. Why am I such an idiot? How in the world could I be so stupid??

-_**Well...um...it's kind of hard to explain. **_

_-I don't have to be anywhere anytime soon. So go ahead._

_-_ _**Well I do, sorry got to go! But I will explain later I promise!**_

I ran for the door as fast as human possibly could. As I was running down the stairs, I heard a faint cry.

_- You better!!!!_

If only she knew what I had just done. Her life will never be the same after this.

**Hey Readers! Sorry this one was so short! I had a brainstorm while I was at school ( I'm supposed to be in gym but I broke my foot so that isn't quite possible. ;) Hope you liked it! Please comment or review I don,t get a lot of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**E POV**

This is not good! How in the world am I going to explain this to her? Why was I so STUPID? How could I just walk out into the sunlight?

I had completely forgotten about the fact that I was concealing myself in the shadows on the building. I had just walked out without thinking. Was this because of her? Am I really that obsessed with her? I really should keep my distance if I want to keep my little secret a secret…

**B POV**

As I walked back to the apartment, my mind was reeling. I could hardly concentrate on the floor in front of my face. I tripped several times (no big shocker there). I just kept replaying the memory over and over again. I still could not find a reasonable explanation for what just happened or why he had kissed me. He will tell me why and I expect a very good explanation for what just happened.

When I finally got back to my apartment Alice practically tackled me to the ground. As I tried to get up she pinned me down and demanded an explanation.

**-**_Explanation for what? I told you I was going to the meeting and you said you didn't want to come!_

_-_You've been gone for hours!

_-I was only gone a half an hour__. The meeting was to tell us that the trip was cancelled…Wait what? Did you just say hours? How long have been gone exactly?_

-4 hours! And what do you mean the trip was cancelled?

After that we had a very long conversation (which was basically just me saying every single word that was said during the meeting). The whole time Alice kept staring at me with the biggest eyes like she was about to cry. I couldn't stand it any longer!

_-Why are you about to cry?_

-Because I was really looking forward to going to France!!! Aren't you sad?

_-Well yeah but…well you see…After the meeting, Edward…_

-Not Edward again! Will you please stop talking about him! I understand that you like the guy and all but you really have to stop thinking about him! He's no good for you. He is going to get your hopes up then just disappoint you in the end!!

_-Um…Alice._

-What?!?

_-He actually invited me to go to France with him. He said he would pay the difference of price (you know the money I already have and how much it's going to cost)._

-He was going to…pay? Does this boy even have any money? I don't want you going off with some strange guy.

If she only knew how strange he was.

_-He has tons of money! He wanted to pay for the whole group to go to France, but the administrators wouldn't accept his money. I mean, how much do you think__ that is? It's like __10 to 12 thousands of dollars__ we're talking about here!_

-He offered to pay everything?

_-Yeah…_

-Well I guess you picked yourself a very rich boy. *wink, wink*

_-That's not why I like him!_

-Of course, of course…How could I possibly think that? *sarcastic*

_-Just forget I said anything!_

I stormed off to my room. I was really not in the mood to hear this right now. How could she think that? I have never been like that in the past! I guess she is just jealous that she doesn't get to go to France.

Wait am I going or not? I really have to decide that… Can I really go with him? Do I trust those beautiful eyes enough to spend a couple of weeks in a foreign country with him? He's cute and everything but what about the sparkling thing this afternoon. Thank God Alice did not ask about what I did after the meeting! She would have freaked out.

Thinking back about that kiss it seemed so gentle and cautious. If he really liked me, why did he hold back so much? I actually noticed that his eyes were black again. How does he do that? Is it contacts or is it natural? I'll ask him that next time when he explains about the sparkling.

I really should ask him about the first day we met. Why was he so fast? Wow. I never thought about this before, he has a lot of weird supernatural like things going on. What if he had superpowers? Omg Bella you are going insane! People can't have superpowers and they definitely don't sparkle! But he was actually hiding something and I was going to find out what! Just wait till the next time we meet, he won't be able to run away this time.

I'm tired. What time is it? Oh crap! It was 7 at night! Alice was right to worry. I hadn't realised how long Edward and I were together. The meeting was at 3 but I had arrived at like 4. Had I really been with him that long? I guess I felt so comfortable with him I hadn't realised how fast time flew by. I had better get going on that Biology report!

**E POV**

_Somewhere in the Rockies near the Canadian boarder_

I had just slew a grizzly and drunk so much I feel like I'm going to burst. Why couldn't I get her out of my head? I couldn't even read her mind, even though I really wish I could.

Ok man; get your head in the game!

As I had been feasting on the grizzly, a bunch of wolves had caught the scent of my catch. They had followed the scent to find the thing they hated the most in the world. Vampires and wolves have never really gotten along all that well. I don't know why but they just seem to be repulsed by our very presence in an area.

As I finished off my meal, I wiped the blood from my mouth. That should be enough to keep me sane around Bella for our trip to France (if she actually wants to go that is).


	5. Chapter 5

**B POV**

Many things were running through my head during that day. I had biology and french. I couldn't even remember where the classes were! Alice had to hold my arm between classes so I didn't run into anyone or anything. No such luck for me, I stumble over a few cracks in the tiles and i ran into Edward again.

As soon as Alice realised who I had run into, she made up some excuse to get the hell away as fast as she could. Edward just stood there and looked deep in my eyes. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks so I looked away. He seems to enjoy having that effect on me because his crooked smile appeared again.

-_So have you decided if you are coming to France with me?_

-Well…um… I actually wanted to know more about you before leaving and going to another country with a guy I just met about a week ago.

I hadn't thought of that! No wonder Alice was so worried about me. I had never gone this fast with a guy before. I'm more of the cautious type and I like to take relationships really slowly. I have a feeling he isn't like the others. I had wanted to jump on him after our first meeting (that's really not normal!).

-_It's only natural for humans to want to more know more. They are always seeking more._

- Why are you talking as if you aren't including yourself in that statement?

_-Naturally because I am not human._

-I knew it! Wait… If you're not human, what are you exactly?

As I said this I took a slight step back and looked at him with a more critical look.

-_Haven't you figured it out yet?_

-No…Should I have?

-_Well you did notice a few of my slip ups like on the roof._

-How is that supposed to tell me anything!?! I've never heard of a mythical creature which such beauty and speed. Not to mention the sparkling thing!

-_Ah but you must have heard about the beauty luring in prey?_

-Prey?? You sound like a vampire who is luring in young women to drink from.

All I got from him was a look.

-What is that look for?

-_Bella…You just answered your own question…_

-What I didn't say anyth….Oh! So you're a vamp…vampire?

For the first time, he actually smiled like a real human would and it was then that I saw his fangs. They glistened in the lights of the corridor. I had never imagined Edward a vampire. The thought of him drinking my blood sent chills down my spine. The weird thing was it kind of turned me on. Why would that turn me on? Why would I want his beautiful lips to be covered in my blood? I would rather have them on my lips.

_-Bella…You still with me?_

- Yeah…sorry kind of zoned out there.

_- You had me worried._

-That's weird; I've never heard anything about vampires getting worried about simple humans.

_-Bella, you are no ordinary human to me. You mean the world to me._

- I do?

_- In all my years, I have never found anyone like you. I love you._

_-_Wait, how old are you?

-_20_

-How long have you been 20?

_- About a hundred years…_

- A hundred years! You got to be kidding me! How could you look that good at a hundred and 20??

_- Bella, not so loud! We are still in the hall. People are starting to stare. Let's get out of here to continue this talk._

_-_I can't! I have french. I'll see you after, ok?

-_I'll be waiting for you at your apartment._

- How do you know where I live?

-_I'll explain later. Go quickly to your class before the bell rings._

- You better explain about this and the other thing.

I was off to class more confused about my feelings then I have ever been in my whole entire life. Let's just say that I didn't really pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Alice had to nudge me a few times because I had been daydreaming.

The bell finally rung and Alice was off to her other class. She wasn't in the mood to hear about Edward again. Alice often gets jealous when I'm off on a date with a guy, so this was no different. She had told me in class that she was going shopping after her final class to clear her mind of everything.

When I got to the apartment, I was not surprised to see a certain someone waiting for me at the door.

- Have you been waiting long for me ?

_-An eternity. _

- I meant at my door.

_- A few minutes._

-Would you like to come in?

_- I thought you would never ask._

As he said that I felt a chill run from my head to my toes. He noticed and smiled. As soon as we were in, I turned and locked the door.

_- Are you afraid I'm going to escape?_

- I just don't want anyone barging in on our conversation.

_- Ah yes…The explanation I have been putting off._

_-_Exactly.

Well I never did get that explanation that evening. Let's just say his lips were just a little to busy with my own.

**E POV**

I could not stand it anymore. I need her. I had wished that I would have been a little gentler about it. She had prepared herself for a totally serious conversation. She had been caught off guard.

As I had thrown myself on her, I had seen a little spark of desire in her eyes that longed to be ignited. She made no attempt to resist it. The only thing that she had noticed was that my whole body was shivering with desire. She could tell that she excited me. For a brief moment between pleasurable moments, I stopped to grab a blanket to warm her since my body wasn't quite doing the job.

Her body was beautiful. I had never seen such beauty. No vampire could bring me this much pleasure. At that moment, I had decided. I want to spend the rest of my life with this human and no one would stand in my way.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry to say this guys…but I twill be a really long while before I am going to post another chapter( I might post one during march break but it depends if I'm busy) Anyways enjoy this one!**

_B POV_

Wow was the only word that came to mind. I still could not believe that I let myself get distracted that easily. Ok, well I do know why. When a guy, I mean vampire, is that hot and he wants to have his way with you, you are in no position to object.

After Edward had left, I had been walking around the apartment with the biggest smile on my face and I could not stop smiling. He had made me the happiest I had ever been in my entire life. Which isn't all that long compared to his, but still! I'm positive that he enjoyed himself as much as I did. Just before he left he had told me that he had never experience something so human since he was transformed. That left me a little confused.

What did he mean by transformed? Could I possibly become like him? Could we stay together for an eternity? I had so many questions running through my head.

It was then that I realised. He had never told me about how he knew where I lived or why his skin sparkled in the sunlight. Was he avoiding these to keep me at a safe distance in case he wanted to run away? Was he just tricking me into to loving him so he could take me away without anyone knowing the truth about him? Would he take me to a place where no one would hear me scream when he drank my blood?

My train of thought was interrupted by Alice who had just walked in with a multitude of shopping bags. I went to help her because she was clearly struggling with all of them.

Once the bags were emptied and all the clothes put away, we both collapsed on the sofa.

-So I see that you had a lot of things on your mind by the looks of it.

**- **_**Not really. They just had a lot of cute shoes and then there was this really awesome sale […]**_

I won't bother you with all the details. Once Alice starts talking about shopping, she doesn't stop for hours. By the end, I was dozing off between short skirts and a pair of red pumps.

Alice had noticed and she helped me to bed. I was so physically drained from my encounter Edward that I could hardly stand up on my feet any longer. I feel onto by bed and instantly fell asleep.

'_Edward and I were on the roof again. Only this time, he wasn't his normal self. He came at me with such speed .I had only realised he had moved because he was standing right in front of me. The look in his eyes was not one of passion or desire, it was of thirst. He was definitely not my Edward. His stance was one of a predator. His incredibly strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and crushed me into his stone cold chest. He whispered in my ear something so terrifying that I woke up instantly screaming.'_

Alice rushed into my room to find me crying in the foetal position, mumbling to myself. She could only make out a couple of words.

-'_Edward…please…no…I'm begging you…don't do it...'_

Alice brought me back into my bed and stayed with me the rest of the night. She sang me a lullaby that we wrote together the first week we met each other. No amount of words could describe my terror at the moment.

How could my Edward do such a thing? Why would he say such painful words? All night I kept playing those words over and over again, trying to convince myself that he could never truly mean them. He could never speak those words after the experience we had had together that evening.

I eventually feel asleep, a while after Alice. But those words haunted me all night. The dream came back many times. Except this time, I did not scream. I just woke up in shock but I would not scream. My mind had accepted this reality.

The next morning, I woke up and Alice was already awake and making breakfast for herself and me. She kept a watchful eye out while we sat in silence, eating our breakfast. She had no clue what to do. She had never seen me react this way before.

_**- Bella…Did he…Did he rape you?**_

-No! Of course not! Why would you even say that?

_**-Well…It's just…It sounded like that. When you were mumbling to yourself, I over heard bits and pieces of your rambling and believe me. It wasn't all that joyful. It sounded like Edward had gone too far with you. Did he hurt you at all? I've noticed a couple of bruises along your arms and waist.**_

-Alice! You know I'm a total klutz! He would never hurt me! Even if he wanted to I would not allow him to do that to me! You know that Alice! GOD! Trust me for once will you!

_**- It's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust him! The way he looks at you. It's like he wants to eat you or something.**_

-You're just jealous that a guy likes me and would go all the way with me. While you busy shopping all by yourself!

-_**What do you mean go all the way with you?? Did you…Omg! Bella… You didn't!**_

-So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?

_**- Bella, you hardly know the guy! He cou**__**ld be some physo perv or worse!**_

- Edward isn't like that! He would never hurt me!

_**- Then how do you explain the bruises on your waist? Was that just an accident too?**_

_**-**_So what if Edward and I are a little ruff in bed? What does it matter? I've never judge any of the guys you take in bed with you!

_**-That was once and I didn't know he was like that! This is different!**_

- How?

_**- Bella, it just is ok? I'm worried about you! And I defiantly don't want you going to France with this guy!**_

- Well to bad! I've just made up my mind and I'm going! You're not my mother!

_**- No but I am your best friend!**_

-Some friend…*mumble under my breath*

_**- Fine! If you want to be like that, I'm moving out! I'll go somewhere where I am appreciated! Like with Rosalie!**_

- That's fine with me!

Alice stomped out of the room and started packing her stuff.


End file.
